Toons
This page lists all the toon by Mr Weebl in sections in order of time added. Weebl & Bob Two egg-like creatures named Weebl and Bob doing anything as long as it involves pie. It is currently the most popular part of the site. Episodes #pie #donkey #hairy #jazz #angry #bull #advert #cleaner #yarr #shoes #tarte #art #wrong #show #riot #gallery #heist #Bob's week in France #Bob's week in France part 2 #Bob's week in France part 3 #Bob's week in France part 4 #penguins #Bob's week in France part 5 #Bob's week in France part 6 #ff7 #christmas #sorry #Bob's week in France part 7 #bag #elvis #asshat #crusty #trim #clowns #merchandise #wee-lo #birthday #battle #cheese #hentai #hats #quest #poet #anywhere #blockage #wedding #tv #cows #halloween #fishing #egg #chat #xmas2 #diet #germs #moon #jelly #awards #mask #ill #space mushrooms #Team Laser Explosion #tle club #Birthday Wishes #pikea #pikea2 #pikea3 #politics #kungfu #band #niiiiiccce #parallel #history1 #history2 #history3 #history4 #history5 #captain #history6 #ouch #team laser explosion 3 #get well #anyhoo #Joust #Joust2 #doods #pieku #hols #lurgie #piepod #date #fleabag #history7 #history8 #sweet #record #gothic #paper #ghosts #100 #funeral #upgrade #upgrade part 2 #blog #housework #team laser explosion 4 #balance #dj #hat show #stains #hot #cold #stand-in #intervention #email #pastry #hams #history9 #Christmas 4 #dan #spa #safety #CSI #colds #snails #bird #factor #moody #cube #Christmas 5 #Biscuits #Frankenstein #sellout #Destroy #Satire #conversation #Rally #Team Laser Explosion 5 #christmas 6 #christmas 7 #Wizard of Goo #Goobusters #Gooshine #Goo and the City #Armagooden #gravy #history10 #twits #note #Peripherals #Restrooms On the Moon The Toast King meet other people the other people on the moon. It has a large fanbase and a Newgrounds collection. Episodes #Episode 1 #Episode 2 #Episode 3 #Episode 4 #Episode 5 #Episode 6 #Episode 7 #Episode 8 #Episode 9 #Episode 10 #Episode 11 #Episode 12 #Episode 13 #Episode 14 #Episode 15 #Episode 16 Cat Face Adventures of a cat with a big face. It is a recent addition. Episodes #Pilot #Help the Aged #The Pet Shop #Hell's Kitchen #A Little Nip #Catmas Cheer #Spying Tonight #Love Cats #Flapping About #Toilet Trouble #A Facey Halloween #Door to Door #Ooo...Unlucky For Some #Grooming Lovely #A Sting in the Tale Badger Badger Badger An internet phenomenon with a few spin-offs. See also santa. Episodes #badgers #badgers2 #footy #trailer #Big Ass Badgers #Baby Badgers Kenya The first episode is one of the most popular toons on the site. See also Lapland. Episodes #Kenya #Kenya Live #Brazil #Somalia #Kenya Remix #Australia Salad Fingers A series originally from Fat-Pie brought over to Weebl's Stuff . Episodes #salad fingers #salad fingers 2 #salad fingers 3 #salad fingers 4 #salad fingers 5 Magical Trevor A little man called Trevor does a series of tricks on various animals. Episodes #Magical Trevor #Magical Trevor 2 #Magical Trevor 3 #Magical Trevor 4 Mr Stabby A maniac with a knife does everyday things. Episodes #Mr Stabby #Mr Stabby Goes Shopping #Mr Stabby the Magician #Mr Stabby the Piercer Parsley Boobs Two news reporters, Carl Honduras and Minky Steve, travel in time to save the fork. Episodes #Episode 1 #Episode 2 #Episode 3 #Episode 4 The Lord Documentaries about Lord Peter Feathering-Walthamstones, an upperclassman. Episodes #worms #Heroin: Harbinger Of Doom #Ganja Madness Honourable Ninja Farm Episodes #Honourable Ninja Farm #Honourable Ninja Farm 2 #Honourable Ninja Farm 3 Krentz and the Hand of Shame Episodes #krentz and the hand of shame #krentz and the hand of shame 2 #krentz and the hand of shame 3 Lardman See also Lardman's X-Mas Adventure. Episodes #Lardman #Lardman 2 Jimmy 2 Hats Episodes #Jimmy 2 Hats episode 1 #Jimmy 2 Hats episode 2 Toy Ads Episodes #Toy Ad #toys 2 Intermissions Episodes #intermission #Intermission 2 Banana Fingers Even though there are four episodes in all, only two are featured on the site. Created by Phoomph. Episodes #banana fingers 1 #banana fingers 2 Animator vs Animation Created by Alan Becker. Episodes #Animator vs Animation #Animator vs Animation 2 Other toons *Bird Song *Scratch Spider *Odd *Pet Training *Love Story *Cats *Cow Pig *The Cheese Family *Merry Christmas *Cutey *Clows *Potato *patrick moore *scampi *special edition *bonjour *hos *I'm Spartacus *capn' crimson *aubrey the arse hamster *chase me *clive the frog *breadfish *choccy *harricot verts *the christmassy *advent calendar *annoying *peaches *aaaaaaaaaaaaahaha *demolition squid *Strawberry Pancakes *Hey Demon *Combat Wombat *The Poo and Wee Song *taken *CAMRA *boogie *Clouds *ptikobj *late night shopping *science *BLEASCHMNN *chutney *da fly guys go pop *ultimate showdown *pogs *dugong *homage *Dumb Dinosaur *crabs *Lost *beast enders *Signs *frosty *Star Wars *headcrabs *space is fun *one million years bc *toilet guy *marrow *cucumbers *death kitty and the fat man *stanley gibbons *Shawshankey *giraffe *mango *stockmarket *safety *dear weebl *cup *Thrust Squad *Arboria Bingo *blimp *Kitty Cats *Fart Button *Moo *Pork *Lovely *Jazzmas *Christmas Pudding *The Magician *The Estate Agent *Melons *A Walk In The Woods *California *Lost Titles *TV is good for me *Owls *Guide to Celebrity *Waffles *Electro Gypsy *Guide To Advertising *We Are Mature *Tamale *spooky scary skeletons *Credit Crunch *I love the internet *Profiteroles *Somalia *Diarrhea *Lemons *Meat *Baby Baboon *8 Bit Pwny Club Episode 1 *Muffin *Candy 1 *Candy 2 *Scampi Remix *Crabs Remix *Pork Remix *Meat 2 *8 Bit Pwny Club Episode 2 *Shrooms *Amazing Horse *Captain Planet goes to Copenhagen *Narwhals Category:Toons